This invention relates generally to computer systems for industrial experimentation and more particularly to a front loading computer instrument chassis that can be used as a stand-alone computer or bus extender.
Presently there exist front loading computers and bus extender computers; however these computers and bus extenders suffer from a number of problems that are solved by the present invention. Examples of such devices are set forth in the following patents and articles:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 4,680,674 Moore 4,754,397 Varaiya et al. 4,787,029 Khan 4,853,850 Krass, Jr. et al. 4,903,230 Kaplan et al. 4,967,311 Ferchau et al. 5,168,424 Bolton et al. 5,172,305 DeWilde 5,175,536 Aschliman 5,247,427 Driscoll et al. 5,331,509 Kikinis 5,339,221 Conroy-Wass et al. ______________________________________
"The Siemens Microcomputer Module System SMP80", by Irmfried
Bromine, Components Report, XII (1977) No. 5, pages 818-184.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,674 to Moore discloses a Modular Computer System with Integral Electronic Bus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,397 to Varaiya et al. discloses Fault Tolerant Modular Subsystems for Computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,029 to Khan discloses a Level Converting Bus Extender with Subsystem Selection Signal Decoding Enabling Connection to Microprocessor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,850 to Krass, Jr. et al. discloses a Vehicle Computer Diagnostic Interface Apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,230 to Kaplan et al. discloses a Remote Terminal Address and Baud Rate Selection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,311 to Ferchau et al. discloses an Electronic Module Interconnection System.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,424 to Bolton et al. discloses a Multi Unit Electrical Apparatus with Dual Inlet Fans Positioned Opposite Unit Bays.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,305 to De Wilde discloses a Circuit Board Enclosure with Displaceable Power Supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,536 to Aschliman discloses an Apparatus and Method for Adapting Cards Designated for VME Bus for use in a VXI Bus system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,427 to Driscoll et al. discloses a Disk Array Subsystem having Elongated T-shaped Guides for use in a Data Processing System.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,509 to Kikinis discloses a Modular Notebook Computer Having a Planar Array of Module Bays and a Pivotally Attached Flat-Panel Display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,221 to Conroy-Wass et al. discloses a Printed Circuit Board Mounting Cage.
Some of the problems that are faced by these devices are that they require an operator to utilize only cards configured for the particular device. In other words a top loading instrument card is not capable of being used with these front loading devices. Further, these devices can only be used in one capacity, either as a computer or as a bus extender but not both. They do not have proper cooling systems which can cause operational problems with the computer, and they are generally expensive. The cooling systems offered by ordinary PCs may be inadequate for a system requiring numerous instruments, and could cause power failures and degraded performance.
Thus there exists the need for a front loading computer instrument chassis that can be utilized as a stand-alone computer or a bus extender that has an improved cooling system, multiple power supplies, is inexpensive, and enables an operator to insert and remove PC instrument cards without powering down the entire computer.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a front loading computer instrument chassis.
It is another object of the invention to provide a front loading computer instrument chassis that can be used as a stand-alone computer or as a bus extender.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a front loading computer instrument chassis that can be used as a stand-alone computer or as a bus extender that has an improved cooling system.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a computer instrument chassis that can be used as a stand-alone computer or as a bus extender which has dual power supplies.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a computer instrument chassis that can be used as a stand-alone computer or as a bus extender that allows an operator to insert or remove PC instrument cards without powering down, removing casements or interrupting the CPU.